Une bonne cuite!
by les Darkanges
Summary: Une bonne cuite à la soirée d'Halloween, des insultes, un geste malencontreux, des professeurs qui concote un plan... C'est ainsi que commence l'histoire d'Harry et Drago... Slashs de prévus.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Une nouvelle fic, écrite par nous deux, juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année, on espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je rappel juste que les personnages et lieux ne nous appartiennent pas.

Avis aux homophobes cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

Bonne lecture

_**

* * *

**_

Une bonne cuite

_Chapitre I_

_Un geste malencontreux_

POV Hermione

Je suis dans les bras de Blaise, en train de l'embrasser lorsque l'on entend des éclats de voix provenant des trois balais…

- _Harry !_

- _Drago !_ souffle-t-il en même temps que moi.

On rentre précipitamment, ils sont face à face et ont l'air d'être aussi saoul l'un que l'autre… et d'être très en colère aussi, surtout Harry qui hurle :

- _Retire ce que tu viens de dire !_

_-Sinon tu feras quoi Pooootty ? Tu vas me… taper ouu me jjjeter un sort ?_

Je sers la main de Blaise un peu plus fort…

- _Je pourrais faire bien pire que ça !_

_- Ooooooohhh ! Z'voudrais bien voir ça !_

Non, pitié, qu'il ne se batte…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Harry vient d'attraper Drago par le col et maintenant il… il l'embrasse à pleine bouche ! En plus il se laisse faire…ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont comme ça ? Tout le monde les regardent… Mon ptit griffy passe sa jambe derrière celles de Drago, il se détache de lui, le pousse d'un coup sec et crache vulgairement par terre ! Blaise se précipite aux côtés de son ami, les gryffondors sont mort de rire, Harry sort des trois balais avec les autres, la tête haute, un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres… J'adresse un signe de main à mon chéri et les suis. Super soirée d'Halloween !

POV Lupin

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour ?_

Je regarde Séverus, sur qui je suis assis, et lui réponds :

- _Je suis sûr qu'au fond ils ne se détestent pas._

_- Drago et Po…_ (je le fusille du regard) _et Harry ?_

- _Oui ça serait bien qu'ils deviennent amis…_

_- Mmmm_ (Sev' grogne, mécontent) _on va voir ça à la rentrée !_

Je souris et l'embrasse à pleine bouche… Je sais que tant qu'Harry et Drago ne s'apprécient pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'acceptera notre relation…

POV Harry

Aïe, ma tête ! Qui ose troubler mon sommeil en me criant dans les oreilles ? Par pitié ! Je renonce à me rendormir et commence à me redresser sur mon lit.

- _Aïe,_ gémis-je.

- _Ah ! Harry, comment ça va ?_

_- Mal. Pourquoi tout ce raffut ?_

_- C'est en ton honneur !_

_- Quoi ? Quel honneur ?_

_- Comment tu lui as rabaissé son clapet à Malfoy hier soir !_

_- Félicitations Harry_, me crie Seamus de l'autre bout du dortoir.

Font tous chier, sont incapable de me dire ce que j'ai fait de si bien ! Je m'habille rapidement et descends dans la salle commune. Elle est là, fidèle à son habitude, en train de faire ses devoirs.

- _Bonjour Hermione_, gémis-je à nouveau alors que ma propre voix résonne dans ma tête.

- _Salut. T'as pas l'air bien !_

_- M'en parle pas, j'ai super mal à la tête._

_- Ca m'étonne pas, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier soir ! Tu étais tellement saoul qu'on a du te porter jusque dans ton lit._

_- Je me souviens avoir bu…plusieurs verres de whisky aux trois balais mais après c'est le trou noir. Et quand je me réveille ce matin, on me félicite de partout. Je ne comprends plus rien, pourrais tu éclairer ma lanterne s'il te plaît ?_

_- Oui bien sur, hier soir, toi et Malfoy étiez aussi saoul l'un que l'autre, vous vous êtes énervés, et pour le faire taire tu l'as embrassé à pleine bouche._

_Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu. J'vais me faire tuer !_

POV Drago

Ca fait deux jours que je préfère me faire porter pâle plutôt que d'aller en cours. J'ai trop honte, je me suis fait ridiculiser en public par ce petit con arrogant de Potter ! Saint Potter ! Blaise m'a raconté qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui s 'était passer quand il s'est réveillé le lendemain matin. Heureusement que je tien mieux l'alcool que lui.

- _Alors Drago tu reprends les cours ?_ me demanda Blaise en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

- _Va bien falloir. Séverus m'a dit qu'il refusait de me signer d'autres bulletins d'absences._

_- Mais pourquoi restes tu ici alors ?_

_- Parce que j'ai honte, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai mon honneur, et ma fierté MOI !_

_- Mais honte de quoi ? Je sais que ta situation n'est pas facile à vivre et que dés que tu vas sortir de cette salle, tu vas subir les moqueries des autre, mais Harry doit se sentir d'autant plus mal qu'il ne s'en souvient pas !_

J'esquisse un sourire.

- _Le problème c'est que je suis en colère, mais que je sais pas si c'est parce que Harry m'a embrassé ou si s'est plus à cause du fait que j'ai l'impression que j'ai apprécié…_

_- Quoi ?_ s'étonna mon confident.

* * *

Voilà fin du premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je rappel juste que nous avons écrit cette fic à deux liz et moi, donc on espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

En attendant je vous souhaite (et elle aussi) de très bonnes fetes de fin d'année.

Laulao


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une bonne cuite**_

_Chapitre II_

_Sanctions_

POV Harry

Je frappe à la porte du cachot et entre quand j'y suis invité.

- _Encore en retard, Mr Potter, c'est la troisième fois, trente points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous irez en retenues._ (J'ouvre la bouche pour protester.) _Nous verrons cela à la fin du cours, regagnez votre place maintenant._

Je rejoins Ron en grommelant, ce n'est que la troisième fois que je suis en retard et il me colle ! Non mais franchement, pourquoi il n'est pas mort avec Voldy celui-là ? Et en plus Malefoy est revenu en cours juste au moment où son cher parrain décide de me coller, trop bien, la journée commence merveilleusement bien !

- _Tu étais où ?_

- _Sous la douche 'Mione !_

En train de me masturber, mais bon, ça je ne vais pas te le dire ! Le cours passe lentement, trop lentement… On a Remus après, ouf, au moins il ne s'acharne pas contre les élèves lui ! Ca y est, ça sonne, libre ! Je rassemble mais affaires à toute vitesse et je me dirige vers la sortie…

- _Mr Potter, il me semble que je vous avais demandé de venir me voir à la fin de cette heure-ci !_

Je me dirige vers le bureau à contrecœur, et je fais signe à Ron et à Hermione d'y aller sans m'attendre.

- _Très bien, Mr Potter. Vous ferez vos retenues ce soir, demain, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi de 19 heures à 22 heures._

_- J'ai entraînement de quiddich…_

_- Et bien votre équipe s'entraînera sans vous._

Je sors de la salle de classe en grommelant une fois de plus contre Rogue. Je regarde ma montre… Merde ! J'ai déjà cinq minutes de retard pour le cours de Remus, je me grouille sans oublier de maudire Rogue au passage. Je frappe à la porte et entre quand j'y suis invité.

_- Bonjour Mr Potter, vous etes en retard, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor… Allez vous assoire._

POV Drago

Il aurait pu le coller au moins ! Il est trop gentil avec les petits gryffis celui-là ! N'empêche s'il s'était fais coller deux fois en deux cours ça m'aurait bien fais rire… Mais quelle matinée de merde on a le lundi, quatre heures de suite avec le héro et ses lèche-cu ! Tiens une araignée ! Weasmoche à horreur de ça il me semble… le loup me tourne le dos…

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Personne ne m'a entendu à part Blaise qui est à côté de moi. Il regarde l'araignée voler au-dessus des élèves avec un petit sourire. Je la fais se poser sur le nez du pauvre. Il se mets à loucher, gesticuler dans tous les sens, crier et, il arrive enfin, à la virer de son nez. Tous les serpentards sont morts de rire, je suis content de mon petit effet. La sang de bourg me fusille du regard…

- _20 points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Malefoy, vous viendrez à la fin du cours pour vos cinq prochaines heures de retenues._

_- Quoi ???_

_- C'est comme ça Mr Malefoy, veillez suivre le cours maintenant._

Un cours ? Quel cours ? Le truc sur les vampires ? Non, mais il se fiche de moi ! De toute façon il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure… Le ciel est trop intéressant ! DRING !!! Je range mes affaires lentement et dis à Blaise de ne pas m'attendre. Je m'approche du bureau quand il n'y a plus personne dans la salle.

- _Pourquoi me collez vous ?_

_- Pour avoir mis une araignée sur le nez de Mr Weasley, pour n'avoir suivi quasiment aucun de mes cours depuis le début de l'année, je concevais que le deuil de vos parents soit dur à faire_ (Je grince des dents, je n'aime pas parler d'eux et encore moins avec lui.) _mais maintenant vous devez suivre les cours ! Et enfin pour ne pas avoir rattraper les cours que vous avez loupé._

_- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est moi ou quelqu'un…_

_- …qui a mis cette araignée ? Je vous ai entendu Mr Malefoy. Vous ferez vos retenues ce soir, demain, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi de 19 heures à 22 heures._

_- J'ai entraînement de quiddich…_

_- Et bien votre équipe s'entraînera sans vous !_

Je sors de la salle de classe en grommelant, je suis plus qu'énervé !

Salut à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu. Moi en tous cas j'ai bien aimé, mdr(normal en même temps). Je laisse le soin a ma collègue(laulao, lol), de publier le prochain chapitre. En attendant, laissez des reviews.

A très bientôt

liz


	3. discussions

bonjour tout le monde! désolé de publier ce chapitre si tard.

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier pour leur(s) review(s) sur le chapitre un ou(/et) deux: angelwyn, petite-abeille, blueyeshot3, Aki no Sabaku (t'en fais pas on va en savoir plus sur les colles d'Harry et Drago plus tard et on aura quelques passages exculsifs sur la relation SSRL), lyly, Hermoni (bonne année à toi aussi, et désolé mais comme tu peux le voir ça ne va pas plus vite d'etre à deux, surtout que c'est moi qui tape tout), bizoux à vous.

Bonne lecture laulao.

__

_**

* * *

**_

Une bonne cuite

_Chapitre III_

_Discussions_

** POV Lupin**

- _Les deux princes de Poudlard se prennent cinq heures de retenues dans la même journée, avec des professeurs différents !_

_- Oui, on aurait voulu le faire exprès, on aurait pas fait mieux,_ me répond mon amant préféré.

Nous rigolons ainsi ensemble pendant quelques minutes. Puis quelqu'un frappe à la porte de mon appartement. Je fais volte face, j'espère que c'est pas Harry, je cours dans ma chambre voir sur la carte.

- _Vite retourne chez toi, c'est Harry, s'il nous voit ensemble… je préfère même pas imaginer._

_- A demain alors._

Un dernier baiser et il disparaît dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

_- Oui Harry que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

_- Je passais comme ça, je te dérange ?_

_- Non, non, t'inquiète pas. Tu veux du thé ?_

_- Mmmh, oui s'il te plait._

_- Alors comment se passent les cours ? Sev… euh… Rogue m'a dit qu'il avait été_ _obligé de te mettre cinq heures de colles ?_

_- oui_, grogne-t-il. _Dans tout ce que je fais il chercher une occaz' de me faire chier._

Vaut ptet mieux que je lui dise pas tout de suite que je couche avec son bourreau !

-_Mais c'est cool parce que Malefoy aussi est collé, au moins il n'a rien à dire ça lui a rabattu son clapet de sale petit connard !_

_Euh, Harry s'il te plait._

_-Désolé._

_-Dumbledore a prit la décision de vous faire faire vos heures de retenues ensembles._

_-Quoi !_

Je viens de mentir, je me sens terriblement mal.

-_Mais…_

** POV Rogue**

J'arrive tout juste dans mes appartements que Drago frappe à la porte.

-_Oui ?_

_-Bonjour Parain._

_-Tu ne passes pas la soirée avec tes acolytes ?_

_-Non, il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je me calme._

_-Tu veux en parler ?_

_-Non, je veux pas t'embêter avec ça._

_-Alors, ça va les cours ? J'ai remarqué que tu avais fait des progrès en potion._

_-Oui, quand au cours... ça dépend, ya encore l'autre lycanthrope qui m'a foutu cinq heures de colles._

_-Au moins tu es au même niveau que Potter…_

_-Je ne suis pas à son niveau, je suis un sang pur **MOI** !_

_-Et ben, quoique tu penses de ton sang, Dumbledore a décidé de vous faire faire vos heures de retenues ensembles…_

_-Quoi !_

Je n'aime pas lui mentir, surtout que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec Rem', mais bon j'aimerais bien qu'il accepte.

Harry sort du bureau de Lupin furax et descend vers la Grande Salle. 'Mais quel con ce Dumbledore ! Franchement me faire faire mes retenues avec la Fouine, il manquerait plus que ce soit Rogue qui nous surveille. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire faire ? Je préfèrerait faire mes devoirs pour tout le mois plutôt que cinq retenues avec ce petit con arrogant…' Et dans le même temps, Drago remonte des cachots vers la Grande Salle." Mais quel con ce con ! Vraiment cinglé ce vieux fou, franchement me coller avec St Potter, j'espère que c'est Rogue qui va nous surveiller. Et il n'a pas intérêt à m'embrasser encore une fois, que je sois gay n'est pas une raison…"

Harry arrive en haut du Grand escalier en même temps que Drago sort des cachots, tous deux voient Blaise et Hermione en train de s'embrasser…

_-Blaise !_

_-Hermione !_

_-Quoi ?_ (En coeur !)

_-Faut que je te parle !_

_-Il y a l'autre…_

_-De quoi ?_

_-Con qu'i m'a coller…_

_-Je fais mes retenues…_

_-Avec l'autre abruti !_

_-Cinq heures avec lui !_

_-Tu te rends pas compte !_

_-Et qu'est ce que j'y peux moi ?_

_-Mais tu es préfet !_

_-Désolé, on ne peut pas vous aider !_

Sur cette dernière phrase Harry remonte chez les gryffondors et Drago descend dans ses appartements sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se soit rendu compte de la présence de son ennemi, et en laissant les deux amants plantés au milieu du Grand hall. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre chez le professeur Lupin pour avoir quelques explications puis d'aller voir le professeur Rogue si besoin est.

* * *

Bon voilà, les choses commencent à se dessiner, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... le prochain je sais pas quand ... laissez des reviews svp

laulao


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une bonne cuite**_

_Chapitre IV_

_Retenues_

Dans les appartements de Remus Lupin, il y avait deux portes, l'une menant sur le couloir et l'autre sur un passage secret permettant de se rendre aux cachots. Severus Rogue et Blaise Zabini frappèrent, par le plus grand des hasards, exactement en même temps aux portes de l'appartement. Remus étant plus près de la porte du passage dit à son amant d'entrer ce que Blaise et Hermione prirent pour eux. Lorsque les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la pièce, ils tombèrent sur leurs professeurs bouche à bouche.

-_Hmmm_ ! intervint Blaise.

Les deux adultes se séparèrent un peu haletant mais surtout aussi rouge que des tomates, voyant de qui il s'agissait le professeur Rogue retira vite ses mains du corps de son amant et reprit son masque de froideur, mais c'était trop tard… Les jeunes gens explosèrent de rire et le loup garou ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

_-Vous veniez pour quoi ?_

_-Pour…_ (rire)… _Savoir Pourquoi…_

Devant l'incapacité de Blaise à répondre correctement au professeur de potion, Hermione prit la parole.

_-Nous voulions savoir pourquoi faire faire leurs retenues à Drago et Harry ensemble. On les a croisé ils sont absolument furieux._

_-Et bien, voyez-vous Miss Granger, nous voudrions qu'ils s'apprécient._

_-Mais pourquoi, professeur Lupin ?_

_-Pour qu'ils acceptent notre relation._

_-Et ben c'est pas gagné !_ et Blaise repartit dans son fou rire.

-_Essayez de garder le secret_, dit Rogue en regardant Mr Zabini d'un mauvais œil.

-_Ne vous en faites pas au revoir, professeurs._

" Mr Potter, soyez à 19h00 très précise devant le tableau de la femme au cœur, Severus Rogue."

" Mr Malfoy, soyez ç 19h très précise devant le tableau de la dame au cœur, troisième étage, aile ouest. Remus Lupin"

_- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on rentre_ ? demanda Malefoy qui commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.

_Quand la dame au cœur sera revenue Mr Malefo_y, répond alors Remus.

-_Il n'y a pas d'autre salle ?_

-_Non, Harry, nous avions choisi celle-ci pour une bonne raison…_

_-La revoilà. Il était temps. D'autant plus que en tant que tableau vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire. Le minimum serait d'être présente quand nous avons besoin de vous._

_-L'amour n'est jamais pressé mon cher Severus. A ca que j'ai pu entendre dans le château vous avez fini par suivre mes conseils…_

_-Bon, ça suffit. "Amore sempre"_

Alors que les deux professeurs entraient, la dame ajouta :

-_Continuez sur cette voie._

Puis aux jeunes hommes :

-_Voyons Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas si terrible de se retrouver avec ce cher Harry. Il est si attachant !_

Le blond fit une grimace de dégoût mais entra.

_-Bon, votre retenue consiste à être lié magiquement jusqu'à 23 heures_, lança d'ambler le professeur de potion.

_-Ce lien vous obligera à être constamment dans la même pièce. De ce fait vous serez bien obligé de communiquer._

_-Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut_, ajouta le professeur Rogue_. Un salon avec une bibliothèque, une chambre, une salle d'entraînement au duel… Durant toute la semaine, à la fin des cours vous viendrez ici._

_-Bonne soirée !_

Suite à la sortie des deux amoureux, les élèves se fixèrent intensément. Personne n'aurais pu savoir depuis combien de temps il se fixaient quand Malefoy lança sarcastiquement :

-_Alors Potter, ton ami le loup garou n'est plus là pour te protéger !_

_-Et toi, tes deux gorilles et ton rat ? Partis faire un tour au zoo !_

Ils dégainèrent tous deux leurs baguettes.

"_Amore sempre" _

-_A tu vois Sev' je t'avais bien dit que nous avions oublier de leurs dire que la magie d'attaque et de défense est interdite ici sans la présence d'un professeur…_

_-Bon et bien. Ceci sera votre appartement dorénavant. Vos affaires y seront apportées pas des elfes. Bonne nuit !_

Les deux professeurs repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient revenu laissant un Harry et un Drago complètement abasourdis.

A bientôt

liz


	5. des vues

_**Une bonne cuite**_

_Chapitre V_

_Des vues_

POV Drago

Ca fait chier. Bon puisqu'on est là, autant que ça serve. Alors mon devoir de potion.

_-Apparitius !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter, tu cherche à m'étrangler ou quoi ?_

_-Ba, comme il faut que je révise mes sorts et comme on doit être dans la même pièce…_

_-Bah évite de t'approcher trop de moi._

_-T'énerve pas ! C'est pas moi qui n'écoute jamais rien en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal._

_-Et c'est pas moi qui arrive toujours en retard en cours de potion. Alors malgré ta présence dans cet appart' j'aimerais bien avoir un O à mon prochain devoir._

_-Bon, puisque tout ce qui à l'aire de t'intéresser dans la vie c'est d'avoir un O en potion. Bonne nuit._

_-Tu oublies que nous sommes sensés resté dans la même pièce_, lançais-je en ricanant.

_-Et alors je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé_, me répondit-il du tac au tac en joignant le geste à la parole et en s'allongeant, dos à moi, sur le canapé qui me fais face.

Quelle tête de mule et surtout quel prétentieux. Il va encore se faire engueler demain. Bon je vais lui faire son devoir de façon à ce qu'il est au moins un "effort exceptionnel"… ça serait con que je me le tape une semaine de plus dans cet appart' de schtroumf ! Alors : le bézoar est un des remèdes les plus ré…

Il est pas loin de 22h30, faut trop que j'aille dormir sinon demain j'aurais des moches de cernes… Boooing. 'tain, fait chier, j'avais oublié qu'on devais resté dans la même pièce jusqu'à 23h00. Comme si j'allais poireauter… Bon, un bras sous les genoux, un autre dans le dos. Oooiisss. 'tain, l'est lourd. Voilà. Bon, on va être simpa, un petit sort de déshabillement, la vache, l'est vachement bien foutu… Y faut vraiment que je dorme parce que là ça commence à être grave, fantasme sur Potter. Bon on rabat les couvertures. Dormir je veux dormir…

POV Harry

Mmmm, c'est que j'ai bien dormit moi ! Où suis-je ? Dans un lit… nu… sous les couvertures… J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi, bon je suis dans une chambre, il y a un autre lit, vide, défait. Je me lève et enroule une couverture autour de mes hanches. Drago à l'aire d'être ailleurs, aller je vais prendre une douche… Je rentre, et là… Je me fige, Drago est dos à moi, ses vêtements sur ma droite, il laisse tomber sa serviette… Je reprends mes esprits et sort à toute vitesse de la salle bain, le souffle court, le visage rouge… La douche, on verra plus tard… Poach Maout ! L'est vachement bien foutu ! Je m'habille, prends mes affaires et sorts en vitesse. Je vois mes amis à la table dans gryffondors et m'assoit avec eux.

-_Salut !_

_-Salut Harry ! Comment s'est passée ta retenue avec Malefoy ?_

_-Bien sauf que je suis coincé avec lui toute la semaine. On est obligé d'être dans la même pièce jusqu'à 23 h et on doit dormir dans le même appartement…_

_-Quoi ?? Tu dors avec la fouine ?_

_-Dans la même chambre…_

Je vois enfin Drago entrer dans la Grande Salle et s'asseoir à sa table. Je confie mon sac à Hermione et me précipite prendre une douche dans l'appart'. C'est qu'il me laisse pas indifférent ce ptit con, aller c'est parti pour une douche froide…

_-AAA !!! Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est froid_ !

POV Drago

_-Blaise !_

_-Comment ça va vieux ?_

_-Ca peut aller. Faut que je te parle._

_-C'est parti !_

Je prends quelques toasts et on sort dans le parc. Je raconte à Blais ce qu'il c'est passé pendant la retenue et comment j'ai… "border Harry", après je lui est dit que ce matin en sortant de la douche j'ai entendue la porte claquer et … en repensant à Harry, la veille, nu… et bien j'ai été obligé de faire des travaux manuels…

_-Il t'as fait de l'effet quoi !_

_-Mmm, c'est qu'il est bien foutu…_

_-Mais t'es homo ?_

_-Non, pas aux dernières nouvelles…_ (Enfin, si mais j'ai pas envie que toute l'école le sache !)

-_Et elles datent de quand ? Va peut être falloir les remettre à jour._

_-Je fais quoi Blaise ?_

_-Pour l'instant rien, tu verras bien ce soir. Faut qu'on aille en cours là._

J'acquiesce et joint le geste à la parole, je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais passé une super journée… Vive l'ironie !

POV Harry

Ca y est, il est 19h. J'arrive à l'appartement. Il est là. Il fait ses devoirs. Je m'y mets aussi. Il me reste juste mon sort qu'il faut que je révise pour le cours d'enchantement.

_-Disparitius !_

_-Et merde._

Ca a pas marché. Ma téillère est toujours là ! Bon, on voit un peu au travers c'est déjà ça…

_- Disparitius !_

Toujours pas. Je répète le sort plusieurs fois sans aucun progrès.

_- Crispes moins ta main sur ta baguette !_

_- Merci._

Je rougis légèrement, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'aide pour mes devoirs…

Il est 22h30 et je tombe de sommeil. Et lui il a toujours pas fini de travailler, je peux même pas aller me coucher. Et pour ne pas changer je paris que demain matin il sera levé avant moi… C'est vrai que ça ne me déplairais pas de… le revoir… mais j'aime les filles, c'est pas possible qu'il me plaise… pourtant… non, j'ai dit non !

POV Drago

On s'est à peine adressé la parole de toute la soirée et honnêtement je préfère éviter ça, ça pourrait réveiller des pulsions…

Et le voilà qui s'endort encore sur le canapé. Il s'y est assis en m'attendant je suppose et le voilà qui s'endort. Il ne m'a même pas remercié d'avoir fait son devoir de potion, et puis de l'avoir amené dans son lit hier soir… Faut dire que ce matin il s'est enfui comme un voleur pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Bon, ça y est, j'ai fini mes devoirs. Je vais quand même pas le laisser là ! Bon, aller, on recommence, mais faudrait tout de même pas que ça devienne une habitude !

Bon et bien voilà la suite

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont

bizoux Laulao


	6. conseils

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour pâques, c'est mieux que des oeufs en chocolat non?

Bonne lecture

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Une bonne Cuite !_**

_Chapitre VI_

_Conseils…_

POV Lupin

Le déjeuner passé, je demande à Severus de me suivre dans une salle.

- _Oh non, pas encore Rem'. Tu ne va pas remettre ça, tu es infatigable._

_- Voyons Sev', y a pas que le sexe dans la vie _!

C'est pas vrai ça !

_- Je veux juste qu'on fasse le point sur Harry et Drago. Tu lui as parlé ce matin, non ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

_- Ba rien, apparemment ils ne se causent pas. Ils ne s'entre-tuent pas, c'est déjà ça !_

_- Moi Harry m'a raconté que Drago l'avait aidé._

_- Et comment ?_

_- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien dire et de ne rien changer._

_- Oui._

_- Drago a fait son devoir de potion et lui a donné des conseils sur un sort qu'il n'arrivait pas._

_- je comprends pourquoi j'ai du lui mettre un Effort-Exceptionnel._

_- Tu m'as promis !_

_- Oui, et alors, il t'a parlé d'autre chose ?_

_- Qu'il se supporte. Je suis persuadé qu'il voulait me parler d'autre chose mais il n'a pas voulu me raconter._

_- Notre plan serait peut-être plus efficace si Granger et Blaise les poussaient un peu plus l'un vers l'autre pour qu'ils s'apprécient ! T'en penses quoi ?_

Ddddrriinnngg !

_- Bon, j'ai cours, mais oui, c'est une bonne idée._

POV Blaise

C'est la fin du cours de potion quand le professeur nous appelle Hermione et moi. Il attend qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la salle pour nous parler.

- _Bon. Ecoutez moi bien, je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Le but de la retenue entre Potter et Drago c'est qu'ils s'apprécient hors pour l'instant ils ne communiquent pas du tout, donc, il faudrait que vous les poussiez un peu l'un vers l'autre._

_- Oui professeur._

On sort, Comment on va faire ça… Je demande à 'Mione ce qu'elle en pense, elle propose d'attendre demain. On passe devant une des nombreuses caches du château, je m'arrête.

_- Quoi ?_

Je l'embrasse et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- _J'ai envie de toi._

_- On a cours dans 20 minutes._

_- Et alors, c'est largement suffisant…_

Je l'emmène avec moi dans la cache…

POV Drago

On est jeudi matin et la retenue d'hier a sûrement été la pire de toutes. D'abord on a pas échangé un mot, ensuite il s'est encore endormit sur le canapé et enfin quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras il s'y est serré et a gémis de contentement… Si jamais il me refait ça ce soir, j'm'en fout je le réveille et je le prends…

- _Putain, c'est froid !_

POV Remus

_- Loupiau, réveilles-toi, on a cours._

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas dormit… Ah oui ! Je me souviens, mauvaise idée d'y penser… trop tard, je suis à nouveau excité, aller je me lève.

_- Bonjours ! Besoin d'une douche froide ?_

_- Tu vas me payer les trois tours de cette nuit Sev'._

_- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime mais désolé chéri, personne ne m'a jamais pris et c'est pas toi qui changeras ça…_

Je le regarde surpris puis m'approche de lui, il n'y a pas de raison…

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et mes mains se font baladeuses… quand je le sens tendu, je m'éloigne et lui dis :

_- Je vais prendre une douche._

_- Sale petit allumeur_ ! grogne-t-il.

Je m'approche à nouveau, je le prendrai un jour…

- _Viens avec moi_…(vue la lueur dans ses yeux il a l'air intéressé_) mais cette fois… c'est moi qui te prends…_

_- Va te faire mettre !_

_- Volontiers_, dis-je en riant.

Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche (froide) et me préparer pour mes cours de la journée.

POV Hermione

Bon, Ron est à son entraînement de quiddich, Blaise avec Drago, et Harry est tout seul dans son coin. C'est le bon moment pour mettre le plan a exécution.

_- Alors Harry, comment ça va ?_

_- Bien, si on peut considérer que le fait de se sentir étranger dans sa propre salle commune est réjouissant._

_- Tu es chez toi ici, tu le sais, mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment tu n'y viens pas souvent à cause de ta punition avec Malefoy._

_- Il me reste plus que deux retenues._

_- Et ça se passe bien autrement entre vous ?_

_- Si tu veux savoir si on est toujours en train de s'insulter. Non, on a dépassé ce stade. On ne se parle pas du tout._

_- Tu es sur que ça se limite à «histoire sans parole » ? J'ai vu que tu avais eu E-E à ton dernier devoir de potion…_

_- Oui, je dois bien reconnaître qu'il m'a bien aidé sur ce coup là. Il l'a fait à ma place alors que je dormais. L'autre jour aussi il a voulu m'aider sur le sortilège de disparition._

_- Ba dis donc, je ne lui connaissais pas une aussi bonne âme !_

_- Et un aussi beau corps…_

_- Quoi ! Tu es en train de me dire que…_

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

_-… que… mais tu n'es pas homo, je me trompe ?_

_- Non… enfin… je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien. Le matin quand je me lève, je ne sais pas si dans la journée je vais lui sauter dessus par envie ou pour le tuer…_

_- Je ne sais pas trop comment t'aider… Mais je pense que dans un premier temps il faudrait que vous parliez, comme ça en le connaissant mieux tes idées s'éclairciront peut-être…_

_- Ouai, t'as p'tet raison._

J'ai faim soudainement.

_- Tu viens, on va manger !_

_- Ba oui, en plus je crois qu'ils ont prévu des cuisses de grenouilles._

_- Beurk !_

Nous éclatons de rire.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis comment va évoluer la relation HP/DM?

RL va-t-il réussir à prendre SS?

bon weekend de paques!

laulao


	7. et conséquences!

bonjour à tous!

ca y est le nouveau chapitre arrive!!!!

merci a ceux qui ont laisser des reviews, désolée de ne pas y répondre

**attention** lemon, ames sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir!

bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Une bonne cuite !**

_Chapitre VII_

… _et conséquences !_

POV Drago

Le repas était bien bon, mais il me reste un peu sur l'estomac. Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé à Blaise. Il m'a conseillé de « communiquer par voie oral avec Harry ». Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut que je lui raconte ? Bon je vais pas poireauter trois plombes devant ce foutu tableau sous prétexte que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…si…non, non ! Allez : « Amore todavia »

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

-Drago, il faut qu'on parle, lance-t-il en même temps que moi.

Nous explosons de rire puis Harry reprend

-Ca ne rime un rien de passer la soirée dans la même pièce si nous n'échangeons aucun mot.

-Conseil d'Hermione ?

-Euh…oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu le droit au même topo avec Blaise.

Nous rigolons à nouveau. L'atmosphère est beaucoup plus détendue comme ça.

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

Il est pas Gryffondor pour rien tiens !

-Ba, honnêtement j'aurais bien parlé mais j'ai des devoirs à faire.

-moi aussi, on a qu'à les faire ensemble ?

-Ok. On a qu'à commencer par enchantement j'ai cru remarquer que tu avais quelques difficultés !

Sous la remarque il rougit violement. Il est trop chou quand il est comme ça ! Drago, ressaisi toi bon sang !

-Alors le sortilège du Disparo. Tu baisse et tu la monte. Vas-y.

-Disparitius !

-Non, Harry. J'ai dit : il faut baisser puis monter.

Je passe derrière lui et pose ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer le geste. Mon dieu il a la peau si douce. Ma main droite est toujours sur sa main tenant sa baguette alors que je pose ma main gauche sur sa hanche. Je le sens frissonner.

-Allez, recommence, et concentre toi bien !

-« Disparitius »

-Alors tu vois, ça marche mieux comme ça !

POV Harry

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Le sortilège d'apparition, tu avais du mal si je me souviens bien.

-Euh…oui.

-Bah cette fois-ci on lève et on abaisse (la baguette).

Il a toujours les mains posées sur moi, mon dieu… Je frissonne de partout, sa main sur ma main, sa main sur ma hanche, son souffle chaud dans mon cou… Je me retourne et l'embrasse. Sentant son étonnement, je m'écarte vivement. A la belle connerie. Je sais pas ce qui ma pris. Il va me détester encore plus que d'habitude maintenant qu'on commençait à être amis ! Dans ses yeux passe l'étonnement, la confusion, puis… l'envie. Il commence légèrement à sourire puis s'approche doucement. Ce premier baiser fut chaste, passionnel, tendre, chaleureux… Nos mains se font quelques peu baladeuses.

POV Drago

Peu à peu, toujours aussi enlacés nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre où Harry me pousse sur le lit et entame la lourde tache de m'enlever tout vêtement. Satisfait de son travail, il se redresse, j'en profite alors pour reprendre le dessus.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

Il me répond en cherchant désespérément mes lèvres que je lui offre (telle la queue du Mickey sur un manège, Liz). En même temps, je laisse mes mains vagabonder sous son tee-shirt que je lui arrache avec, par la même occasion, son jean et son boxer. Bizarrement il respire difficilement, ce qui ne s'arrange pas alors que je reprends possession de ses lèvres puis que je trace un chemin humide le long de sa mâchoire pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Je remarque qu'il y est particulièrement sensible, je joue avec. Puis je descends vers son nombril avec lequel je joue longuement.

-Drago ! me dit-il difficilement.

-Oui ?

-Dépêche !

-Supplie-moi.

J'ai décidé de jouer mon sadique. Il n'a pas l'air décidé jusqu'à ce que je m'amuse à lui frôler le bas ventre provoquant de violents frissons.

-Je t'en supplie Drago…

Je prends alors délicatement son sexe dressé entre mes doigts pendant que je l'embrasse doucement. Il gémit de plaisir puis de frustration ensuite alors que je le place correctement pour le préparer.

Pris d'un soudain doute :

-C'est ta première fois ?

-Oui.

Il me fait un sourire. Je comprends qu'il a confiance. Je commence alors par un index. Il ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. J'attends qu'il se détente et que la douleur passe en l'embrassant de nouveau et en multipliant les caresses puis je rajoute un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il s'habitue rapidement. Alors je retire mes doigts. Il grogne légèrement de frustration mais connais la suite… Il noue alors ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je le pénètre gentiment. Puis attends patiemment que toute trace de douleur disparaisse de son visage. Il commence légèrement à remuer sous moi. J'entame alors des allers-et-venu. Nos deux corps sont en parfaite coordination, tels lors d'une dance. Je me place à l'entrée de son intimité, il me regarde curieusement… Je m'enfonce littéralement en lui jusqu'à frapper sa prostate. Je ne peux retenir un cri de plaisir, tout comme lui. Je recommence ainsi de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au paroxysme, Harry se cambre en lançant sa tête en arrière. Je me sens aux anges… aux anges mais fatigué. Je m'écroule à coté d'Harry.

POV Harry

Je suis réveillé par une main caressant mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux paresseusement et regarde mon beau blond. On est samedi, on reste ainsi une bonne demi-heure sans bouger puis tout d'un coup il me lance.

-On va devoir retourner dans nos dortoirs…

Mon cœur se sert, comment dois-je l'entendre ? Je lui ai offert ma virginité…

-Alors ce n'était que pour une nuit ? dis-je amèrement.

Je me lève et commence à me rhabiller, lui ne comprend pas, il me rejoint, pose ses mains sur mes hanches, colle son torse contre mon dos, et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Bien sur que non mais tu sais ce n'était qu'une constatation. Après, pour moi c'était bien plus qu'une nuit, j'aimerais qu'on continue de sortir ensemble mais je pense qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous !... T'en pense quoi ?

POV Rogue

-Arrrgh ! Non, je t'ai dit non, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes !

-Sev', pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne veux pas c'est tout !

Olala, je n'aime pas quand il me regarde comme ça, c'est mauvais, je vais encore en prendre pour mon grade, déjà qu'il m'a fait promettre de parler de nous à Drago… et en plus il m'a excité ! Oulla, il se rapproche et place sa bouche près de mon oreille…

-A ton avis au match de samedi, c'est gryffondor ou serpentard qui va gagner ?

-Serpentard bien sur !

-Tu serais prêt à le parier ?

-Bien sur, on pari quoi, vu que tu es pour Gryffondor je suppose ?

-Celui qui gagne possède l'autre toute la nuit…

Mon cœur manque un battement, Drago a intérêt à attraper le vif d'or…

-Les serpentard gagneront !

C'est ce qu'on verra mon chérie.

Il m'embrasse et se redresse.

-J'ai cours, je file.

-C'est ça.

* * *

alors ca vous a plu?

qui gagnera la match?

bon weekend

laulao


	8. Quiddich

Bonjour tout le monde!

Enfin, le nouveau chapitre!

Merci pour les reviews!

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Une bonne cuite

**Chapitre VIII**

**Quiddich**

POV Lupin

-Et les joueurs rentrent sur le terrain. Tout d'abord l'équipe de Serpentard avec comme capitaine l'imbécile Drago Malefoy, en tant qu'attrapeur…

-Lee, ne commencez pas, le réprimanda Mc Gonagall

-Et maintenant, un triomphe pour l'équipe de Gryffondor avec Angélina, puis Fred et George Weasley en tant que batteurs et le formidable…

-Lee !

-Mais voyons professeur, il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Donc le formidable attrapeur : Harry Potter !

Je me lève, les applaudit et les encourage autant que ma voix me le permet. Mme Bibine lâche le souaffle, les cognards et… le vif d'or.

Contrairement à d'habitude, le match se déroule bien, les batteurs n'essaient pas d'éliminer les poursuiveurs adverses, et même Harry et Drago semblent être amicales l'un envers l'autre, leurs retenues les auraient-ils rapproché ? Quoi qu'il en soit, là haut il va falloir qu'Harry se bouge parce que pour l'instant les serpentards mènent 26 à 10… et j'aimerai bien que les rôles changent un peu cette nuit…

Tout à coup un mouvement brusque, rapide me sort de mes pensées, Harry vient de plonger vers le sol, aïe aïe aïe, il redresse le manche de son ballet in-extrémiste, je déteste quand il fait ça ! Il continu à vive allure vers les buts adverses, suivi de Malefoy… euh… Drago… Bon sang, va plus vite Harry, il te rattrape… mais qu'est ce que tu fous, arrêtes de taper la causette et accélère… Répondant à mes pensées, il repart de plus belle à pleine vitesse, laissant un serpent quelque peu déconcerté. Subitement Harry saute de son ballet… 20 m au dessus du sol… son corps atterri mollement sur le sable du terrain… Non Harry !!! Tout le monde se précipite vers lui, y compris Drago (bizarre, il faudra que j'éclaircisse ça plus tard !), et moi. Arrivé à ses côtés, je constate qu'il est dans un sale état, mais toujours éveillé. Je remarque alors sa main crispée. Il l'a finalement attrapé !!! J'ai gagné mon pari, mais à quel prix…

POV Drago

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie.

-Ca va Potter ?

-Non Malefoy, mais beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là !

Je soupir bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il est désespérisant (mdr/désespérant).

-Faut dire que j'ai fait une chute de 20 mètres d'après Remus, et d'après Pomfresh j'aurais pu être blessé gravement, mais je m'en sors avec trois cotes fêlées et quelques hématomes.

-Bah ça va alors, c'était pas la peine de faire tout un cinéma tout à l'heure ! lui lançais-je goguenard.

-J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir moi parce que quand on a peur d'un hyppogriffe je pense qu'on s'abstient de ce genre de réflexions !

-Là tu marques un point !

-Alors, ça va mieux Harry ?

-Ah, Remus ! Répond, surpris, le dit Harry.

-Professeur, répondis-je aristocratiquement, ayant repris mon masque de froideur.

-Un problème Mr Malefoy ?

-Non, justement, je m'en allais, j'étais juste venu prendre des nouvelles de Mr Potter, lui répondis-je sur un ton laissant croire que j'étais plus venu pour le menacer qu'autre chose. Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre relation soit rendue publique, tout du moins pas maintenant, et encore moins que ce soit lui qui l'apprenne en premier. Je suis bon acteur!

* * *

Bon je sais ce chapitre est court, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre... je sais pas quand...

Une petite reviews?

Laulao


	9. nuit mouvementée

**bonsoir tout le monde!**

**un nouveau chapitre enfin**

**un peu chaud, attention aux ames sensibles**

* * *

Chapitre IX

Nuit mouvementé

POV Rogue

Ca fait plus de deux heures que le dîner est terminé mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rejoindre Remus… où en tout cas je ne suis pas pressé d'être pris… pourquoi je vais par là, moi ? Non, non mes pieds, je ne veux pas aller dans les appartements de Remus. J'ai dit : Non ! (…) Et merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur, ça ne va pas ?

Je me retourne vers mon amant qui n'a ce soir qu'une seule envie, celle de me posséder toute la nuit et je ne suis pas d'accord du tout ! Enfin… En le voyant je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir et de me sentir un peu à l'étroit dans mon jean (sous ma robe). Il faut dire aussi qu'il a mit un pantalon et une chemise tellement moulants que j'ai l'impression de le voir nu… Il s'approche de moi et mets sa bouche très près de mon oreille.

-Vas-tu respecté notre pari ou… préfères-tu être déshonoré pour longtemps ?

-Je respecterais mon pari mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'une nuit de débauche ce soir…

-C'est cela !

Oulla ! Je n'aime pas trop la lueur dans ses yeux c'est très… trop serpentard ! Il se plaque contre moi en m'embrassant le cou puis me lâche un « je sens ça » avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche et de m'allonger sur le lit. Ses mains parcourent mes bras, les remontent vers la tête du lit, trop occupé par les sensations, je n'y fais attention qu'en sentant des anneaux de métal les encerclées… Je lui lance un regard noir mais lui se contente de se redressé et de rire doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas adorer ça, je vais être très très très doux… Détends-toi, je suis sur que tu en as envie…

-Non !

Il sourit et se déshabille très, très, très, trop lentement sans manquer de se caresser hyper sensuellement au passage… saloperies de menottes ! C'est moi qui devrais le caresser…putain, je bande beaucoup plus d'un coup. Il pose ses mains sur mes pieds et les remontent le long de mon corps, évitant soigneusement mon sexe dressé pour arrivé à mes épaules…

-Alors ?

-Non !

Il se relève et se met à genoux plus loin sur le lit, ne me touchant plus du tout. Il pose une main sur son sexe et commence à se masturber sans aucune honte, puis porte son autre main à sa bouche dans le but de lubrifier ses doigts sans me lâcher du regard à travers ses paupières mis-clauses. Je bande encore plus (si c'est possible)…putain de menottes ! Au diable mes résolutions, j'en peux plus !

-Putain Remus !

Il retire ses doigts de sa bouche pour me répondre, mais son autre main continue ses va et vient.

-Oui, mon cœur.

-J'en peux plus, touche moi ! Arrêtes ça !

Cette fois sa main s'est arrêtée.

-Supplies-moi. Supplies-moi de te toucher, de te prendre.

Devant mon mutisme il recommence…

-J't'en supplies ! T'as gagné ! Touches-moi… prends-moi… stp !

Il me fait un sourire, puis avança vers mon entre-jambe, lentement, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il passe sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe, me faisant gémir de plaisir et d'anticipation. Il entre un doigt en moi en même temps qu'il me prend dans sa bouche. Je crie autant de plaisir que de douleur. Douleur que j'oublie très vite sous les assauts de cette bouche, son doigt commence à me triturer, un deuxième puis un troisième le rejoignent, je commence à regretter de ne pas… Grrr pourquoi il est parti ? Ah non, j'ai rien dit…

-Aaaaa !!! Au putain Remus continu ! Plus fort !

Ensuite, je perds toute notion du temps, il délivre mes poignets, je m'agrippe à ses épaules… C'est tellement bon, nous gémissons des mots sans sens… sa main se pose sur mon sexe et me masturbe. Ses coups de reins tout d'abord lents et amoureux deviennent rapides et violents mais passionnés, touchant à chaque fois ma prostate et me faisant crier. Dans un dernier coup de rein nous jouissons tous les deux en criant le nom de l'autre. Il se retire et se blotti dans mes bras.

-T'es pas censé être Gryffondor et non Serpentard ?

-Tu regrette ?

-Oui.

Il me regarde surpris et inquiet.

-Je regrette que tu ne m'ais pas convaincu plus tôt.

Son regard est maintenant indéniablement heureux et soulagé, il se hisse à ma hauteur, m'embrasse passionnément avant de remettre la tête sur mon torse.

POV Harry

Je sors de l'infirmerie. Avant de retourner dans les appartements de Drago, je décide de passer à ceux de Remus. Quand j'arrive devant le tableau, j'entends deux cris de jouissance très nettement. Je décide de remettre ma visite chez Remus à plus tard et me remet en route vers les bras de Dray.

POV Drago

Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je suis passé aux appartements de Severus, il n'y étais pas, ensuite je suis passé à l'infirmerie voir Harry : personne. Bon, Harry, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, mais Severus… ? Tiens, c'est bizarre, tout d'un coup, je me sens nu… mais je suis nu ! et je sens un regard brulant sur mes fesses, je me retourne vivement.

-salut, la fouine !

Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. Je me lève sans aucune pudeur et m'empare de ses lèvres. Je m'occuperais de Severus plus tard…

POV Harry

Après avoir déjeuné, je rejoins les appartements de Drago où j'espère le trouver. Il est accoudé à la fenêtre le regard perdu dans les eaux du lac. Il se retourne en entendant la porte se refermer.

-_Ton parrain couche avec le mien_, dit-il simplement.

_-Je sais, mais eux pourraient dire la même chose : « ton filleul couche avec le mien »_

_-Sev' avec un gryffondor, j'en reviens pas !_

_-Il y a pas mal de couples Gryffondor/Serpentard cette année, Dumbledore doit s'en réjouir._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, le vieux fou ?_

_-Et ! Calmes-toi, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu couches avec un gryffondor !_

_-Et tu sais que…_

_-Les retenues étaient justes dans le but de nous rapprocher pour qu'on accepte leur relation ?_

_-Ouai, ça._

_-Tu regrettes ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non mais… mais j'ai horreur d'être manipulé._

Je souris intérieurement et vais me coller contre lui.

_-Dans ce cas on n'avait pas prévu une journée tous les deux ?_

Il affiche un grand sourire et m'entraîne vers le lit.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

prochain dans une semaine

laulao


	10. constatations et fin d'année

Bonjour tout le monde!

un nouveau chapitre, dans les temps pour une f ois! lol

merci pour toutes les reviews!

et en réponse à Lilou, oui Sev et Remus sont au courant de l'histoire entre Drago et Harry!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Une bonne cuite**

**Chapitre X**

**Constatations et fin d'année**.

POV Harry

Après avoir déjeuner, je rejoins les appartements de Drago où j'espère le trouver. Il est accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans les eaux du lac. Il se retourne en entendant la porte se refermer.

-Ton parrain couche avec le mien, dit-il simplement.

-Je sais, mais eux pourraient dire la même chose : « ton filleul couche avec le mien »

-Sev' avec un gryffondor, j'en reviens pas !

-Il y a pas mal de couples Gryffondor/Serpentard cette année, Dumbledore doit s'en rejouir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là le vieux fou ?

-Hey ! Calme-toi, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Je te rappel que toi aussi tu couche avec un gryffondor !

-Et tu sais que…

-Les retenues étaient justes dans le but de nous rapprocher pour qu'on accepte leur relation ?

-Ouai, ça.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, bien sur que non mais… mais j'ai horreur d'être manipulé.

Je souris intérieurement et vais me coller contre lui.

-Dans ce cas, on avait pas prévue une journée tous les deux ?

Il affiche un grand sourrir et m'entraine vers le lit.

POV Hermione

-Allez les gars, dépechez-vous.

-Oui, c'est bon Hermione, on arrive, mais c'est Drago, il est resté une heure devant la glace à se coiffer… une vrai-fille, toujours à se pomponner.

-Peut-être mais moi au moins je ne parrais pas négligé. Regarde tes cheveux, et puis ta robe est toute froissée…

-Allez, on va finir par être en retard.

Ils se mettent à courrir dans les couloirs, ils arrivent devant la grande salle juste au moment où Rusard s'apprète à fermer les portes, il était moins une. Dumbledore se lève tout juste alors qu'ils s'assoient.

-Bien, maintenant que les derniers retardataires sont là…

Harry et Drago, assis côte à côte, baissent la tête en rougissant.

-… nous allons pouvoir procèder à la remise des diplomes. Je vais vous appelez, dans le désordre par rapport aux notes obtenues, mise à part Miss Hermione Granger que je tiens à féliciter pour avoir obtenue la note maximale de neuf optimales. Approchez, approchez.

Hermione se retrouve sur l'estrade applaudit de toute l'école. De la même façon tous les diplomés se retrouvent sur l'estrade après avoir reçut leurs notes et leurs diplomes.

Tous les élèves retournent alors s'assoire pour manger le succulent festin de fin d'année préparé par les bons soins des elfes de maison. Puis, alors que les élèves ont fini de manger et s'apprètent à aller préparer leur bagage, Dumbledore invite les élèves à se lever, ainsi il fait disparaitre bancs et tables.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions nous quitter comme ça !

En un tour de main, il réaménage totalement la pièce ! Nous pouvons distinguer une piste de dance magnifiquement éclairée, un bar ainsi que quelques sièges, une musique entrainante se faisant entendre. Ainsi tous les élèves se mettent à danser comme des déchainés sur le rythme de la musique.

Pendant que je dance avec Blaise, je vois Drago tanner Harry pour qu'il vienne danser avec lui. Harry refuse et se barre, Drago se lance à sa suite. J'interroge Blaise du regard, il me fait signe de ne pas m'emméler… J'ai un mauvais présentiment… et j'ai raison, trois minutes plus tard j'entends des éclats de voix.

-De toutes façons tu t'en fou de moi, ya que mon cul qui t'interresse !

Puis plus rien, avec Blaise nous sortons de la grande salle pour aller retrouver nos amis respectifs. Je retrouve Harry dans la roserai en face du lac. Il était assis par terre, ses genoux entourés de ses bras, ramenés contre son torse. Je m'accroupis près de lui en l'appelant. Il relève vers moi un visage innondé de larmes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il a eu mon cul et en plus il a eu mon cœur, et maintenant il se barre.

-Il ne t'aime pas ?

-Non, il se barre, il se fou de moi !

POV Blaise

-Drago ! Dray ! Hey, mon pote !

Drago s'arrète enfin dans un des nombreux couloirs des cachots, je le rattrappe rapidement. Malgrès son masque habituel, je vois qu'il est triste, en colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien !

-Mais bien sûr (et la marionnette…) ! C'est avec Harry ?

-Il n'y a plus de « avec Harry » !

-Oulà ! Comment ça ?

-On est pas ensemble ! Et on ne l'a jamais été !

-C'est faux ça !

-Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? me dit-il énervé.

-Mais tu l'aime ?!

-Non ! Dit-il trop violement pour que ce soit vrai. Maintenant laisse moi tranquil.

Je le laisse partir et tente de trouver quelqu'un… je l'aperçois dans le hall.

-Tu as su ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Oui. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

-Si, mais il faut d'abord laisser faire le temps.

-Bon, allons danser alors.

-Oui, volontiers.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?

Interdiction de me tuer! La suite sera publiée avant que je ne parte en vacance c'est promis!

review?

Laulao


	11. l'histoire est oubliée?

bonjour tout le monde!

attention ceci est la publication de l'avant dernier chapitre!

je tiens à remercier Blackbomb et Naru pour leur review auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu tout simplement parce que j'aurais dévoilé la fin de l'histoire ce serait dommage non?

bonne lecture

* * *

**Une bonne cuite**

**Chapitre XI**

**L'histoire est oubliée ?**

Quelques mois plus tard. Harry avait un nouveau compagnon, un collègue de travail, du bureau des aurores. Il s'appelle Alexeï et ils s'entendent à merveille. Harry commence à reprendre goût à la vie, et cela se ressent dans ses relations avec Hermione et Blaise, et Ron avec qui il communique beaucoup plus.

-Salut beau brun. Bien dormis ?

-Oui, merci, répond le jeune homme en plein rangement de l'appart' qu'il partage avec son amant. Et toi ?

-Bien, merci. Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?

-euh… 7 heures.

-non, mais tu exagère, c'est dimanche…

-J'y peux rien, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris à Poudlard…

-Ne vas pas me faire croire que Ron se levais à cette heure-là !

-Et bien non, c'était un autre ami, j't'en parlerais un autre jour.

Harry, les mâchoires serrées tenta de camouflé ce souvenir, passé, bien qu'étant beaucoup trop présent à son goût.

Nu comme un ver, Alexeï se dirigea lentement, très lentement, même beaucoup trop lentement pour Harry vers ce dernier. Puis, toujours aussi lentement il posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche pour l'embrasser doucement. Sentant le baiser s'approfondir, Harry commença à chercher des excuses :

-Je… j'ai déjà pris ma douche…

-C'est pas grave tu recommenceras, répondit-il en déposant des petits baisers sur son visage.

-Mais… tu n'as… pas déjeuné…

-Faim de toi, descendant vers son torse.

Finalement le brun s'abandonna totalement à son amant, réagissant à la moindre de ses caresses. De la lave coulait dans leurs veines, …, un feu invisible leur brulait le bas ventre.

-Alex'… Oh mon Dieu…

-Je t'aime.

Tous deux jouirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le lit pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry était aux anges, alors qu'Alexeï, bien que heureux était préoccupé. Qui était donc cet homme dont Harry avait crié le nom ?

_POV Blaise_

-Salut Dray ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

Je le regarde des pieds à la tête, comme d'habitude, il est beau malgré la fatigue que je vois sur son visage.

-Ca te dirait de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ?

-Désolé Blaise, je suis occupé ce soir. D'ailleurs faut que j'y aille. Passe le bonjour à Hermione.

Je le regarde partir avant de rejoindre Hermione.

-Alors, me demande-t-elle quand j'arrive ?

-Il ne vient pas, et Harry ?

-Il vient. Elle soupire. Comment ils font pour toujours s'éviter ?

_POV personne_

Ce soir-là, comme presque tous les autres, Drago se trouvait dans le plus grand bar (sorcier) gay de Londres. Il venait soit juste pour se rincer l'œil sur les danseurs, strip-tiseurs, soit pour finir sa nuit avec l'un d'entre eux ou un autre client du bar.

Un beau strip-tiseur, très peu vêtu, brun aux yeux verts prénommé Lionel finissait son numéro sur les genoux du blond qui lui chuchota quelques mots. Le danseur sourit, répondit à Drago qui lui mit quelques billets dans le string. Il finit son numéro et retourna en coulisses. Quelques minutes plus tard Drago se leva, se rendit aux toilettes, ouvrit une porte cachée et se rendit dans la loge du brun, toujours autant habillé… Tous deux furent bien vite nus et Lionel fut prit à même le sol au milieu de cris et de gémissements.

Drago jouit en criant le nom d'un autre brun aux yeux verts.

* * *

bon je sais ce chapitre est un peu court...

j'espère qu'il vous a plu

alors a votre avis comment va se finir cette fic?

prochain chapitre dans une semaine et demi

Laulao


	12. mariage et plus si affinité

salut tout le monde!

désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps avant de partir en vacances

merci pour les reviews

ce chapitre est le dernier, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Une bonne cuite**

**Chapitre XII**

**Mariage et plus si affinité**

_Hermione_

Nous arrivons chez Drago. A peine avons-nous sonné à la porte qu'il nous ouvre, les cheveux dégoulinant sur sa chemise, rouge.

-Désolé de venir à l'improviste, j'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas, s'excuse Blaise.

-Non, non, vous inquiètez pas. J'ai juste un ami qui doit passer mais pas tout de suite. Entrez donc.

Comme si de rien n'était, Blaise et Drago, commencent à parler de Quiddich. Puis, sentant que Blaise n'a pas du tout l'intention de lui dire, je lance à Drago :

-Blaise et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il nous regarde à tour de role , ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Nous allons nous marier.

-Et bien ,j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Félicitation. Vous faîtes ça quand ?

-Dans deux semaines.

-Si tôt ! Enfin, je veux dire, vous n'avez pas besoins de plus de temps pour tout préparer ?

-Non, ça ira. La famille Weasley va nous aider.

-Et Dray, tu as interet à être là parce que je tiens à avoir un témoin !

-Moi ?

-Bah oui, toi, qui d'autre ! Bon je compte sur toi.

Alors que je m'apprète à réprimander Blaise parce qu'il se fait tard, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. C'est l' « ami » de Drago. Grand, brun, musclé, aux yeux verts… et lui qui met une chemise rouge… Et bien, l'amour rend vraiment certaines personnes aveugles.

Dans la foulée, nous passons chez Harry pour lui annoncer aussi la nouvelle et lui donner son invitation. Puis nous rentrons chez nous.

-Ils vont venir, commençais-je.

-Oui et tous les deux en plus.

-Ils n'ont pas le choix.

-Non, c'est pour ça qu'il faut en profiter, les faire se confronter.

'Harry' §Drago§

-Ca y est, le grand jour est arrivé ma puce.

-Oui, réponds Hermione d'un air légèrement dramatique.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer. C'est pas comme si on devait les obliger à s'aimer !

-Non, c'est vrai…

-Il faut juste qu'ils se parlent. Et en ce qui concerne le mariage… C'est juste histoire de faire la fete, vu qu'on est déjà marié, ajouta Blaise en regardant son alliance briller à son doigt.

-Oui, tu as raison. Qu'ont prévu Severus et Remus.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont mis du temps à se mettre d'accord mais ils se sont décidé pour…

'Je me doutais bien que ca serait une mauvaise idée de venir, même si ça me fait énormément plaisir d'être présent à leur mariage.'

§Non de Dieu, qu'est ce que je fou là ? Il doit surement être là ! C'est vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler se jeter dans la gueule du loup. §

Harry et Drago sont tous les deux dans la salle mais ne se sont pas encore vu, même si la présence de l'autre leur parait évidente. Soudain Harry aperçoit son parrain près du bar, il décide donc de le rejoindre pour le saluer. Il est tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rend pas compte que Remus se trouve avec son amant et qu'une auyre personne dans la salle marche vers le couple d'un pas déterminé.

-Bonjour Remus, ca va ?

-Ah, je ne savais pas que tu venais Harry, feint le loup-garou.

-Comment aurais-je pu manquer ça ?

Tout près, une voix froide les interomps.

Bonjour Severus, Remus, continu-t-il en hochant poliment la tête.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'ignorent royalement. Alors que leurs ainés, le regard entendu, hochent la tête d'un accord tacite.

-Tu viens Harry ? J'aurais voulu que tu me donne ton avis sur mon nouveau programme de défense contre les forces du mal. Il y a certain sujet dont je ne sais pas bien s'ils sont approprié.

-Oui. Le plus important je pense que c'est…

Les deux hommes s'en vont alors dans un petit salon non loin de la salle principale.

-Je te préviens Sev' ! Si c'est un de vos minables plans pour nous faire nous réconcilier, tu peux te le mettre ou je pense. Nous ne nous aimons plus ! C'est claire ?

-Et bien, oui. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagit comme cela. Nous sommes ici pour un mariage, pas la guerre. Et ne croyez pas que vous etes le centre du monde Mr Malefoy. Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de vous.

-Je suis désolé.

Severus lui lance un regard noir.

-Viens, allons marcher un peu dehors, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parler.

Et tous deux se dirigent vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, seuls, Severus murmure simplement un « stupefix » et ajoute :

-Ne m'en veux pas, Drago, mais c'est pour ton bien.

D'un simple « mobilis corpus » il l'emmène dans le petit salon où Harry est lui même immobilisé.

POV personne

-Putain, Sev' je vais te tuer ! Ouvre moi cette putain de porte !

-Laisse tomber, ils ne t'ouvrirons pas…

-Et pourquoi cela, demande Drago le visage impassible.

-Parce qu'ils ont décidé qu'il fallait qu'on parle et ils ne nous laisseront pas partir avant.

-J'ai horreur de dire ça mais, tu dois avoir raison. Dit Drago en soupirant alors qu'Harry affichait un petit sourir. Bon bah, finissons-en au plus vite, de quoi penses-tu qu'ils veuillent qu'on parle ? même si j'en ai déjà une petite idée…

-Je dirais de nous… du pourquoi on s'est séparé.

-C'est toi qui a amener cette rupture par la discussion que tu as provoqué le jour de la remise des diplômes. Je te laisse donc commencer.

-Je t'aimais mais je ne voulais pas continuer sans être sûr d'être aimé en retour quand je t'ai posé la question tu m'as dit que tu est incapable d'aimer et que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi. Donc si on a cassé c'est à cause de ta réponse.

-Tu m'aimes toujours ?

-M'aimais-tu ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai compris qu'après.

Drago venait de décider de tout laisser tomber, de dire la vérité, au diable son honneur et son père ! Il voulait récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Ainsi il continua sur sa lancé.

-Je ne me suis jamais retrouver personne après toi… que des coups d'un soir dans des bordels. Tu m'as rendu fou. Je t'aimais, je t'ai perdu mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié, (pause de plusieurs minutes), et aujourd'hui je t'aime toujours.

Harry ne dit rein, regardant seulement Drago dans les yeux, son visage était de marbre puis un sourir de plus en plus grand se forme sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étincellent. Très doucement, trop pour le pauvre Drago, il se lève et s'avance vers lui. Il s'assoit sur ses genoux et approche ses lèvres de celles du blond. Il murmure si bas que Drago n'est pas certain de l'avoir entendu dire :

-Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Puis, le baiser, tout d'abord doux mais très vite fougueux et empressé comme s'ils voulaient rattrapper le temps perdu…

POV personne

Ils n'avaient pas la moins du monde conscience que derrière la porte, deux individus les écoutaient.

-Et bien, je crois que le problème est enfin résolu.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu d'intimité encore… et d'un bon sort d'insonorisation…

FIN

* * *

alors ca vous a plu?

une petite review?

Laulao


End file.
